Personal Space
by Skyklutz the Storyteller
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are at each other again, so Kagome decides to teach the sibling duo about personal space, the hula hoop way! Other join in on the fun!


I don't own Inuyasha... so nyeh!

* * *

"I don't have time for this!" outbursted the silver-haired boy as a large ring was slipped over his head.

"Relax, this is just something I learned as I was younger," explained Kagome, "This always worked when Souta and I fought!"

"And we must stand in these... Hooh-lah hoops?" asked Sesshomaru, tapping his claws on the hilt of his sword. He had things to do, places to be, Jaken to step on.

"Yep!" Kagome beamed, "If this doesn't get you to get along for at least five minutes, I don't know what will!"

"How long?" asked Inuyasha as he tapped at the flowery pattern on his ring.

"Oh, until I feel you're ready to leave..." the fifteen-year-old said casually. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"That's rediculous! I ain't staying in here and you can't make me!" he stated boldly as he began to step over the hoop. Kagome whispered a quick "oswari" under her breath as he crashed to the dirt. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He felt no aura around these mysterious rings, and yet some barrier had prevented his half-brother from passing. With no room to draw a sword, he did what felt logical. He sat down and made himself comfortable. When Inuyasha peeled his face from the ground he did the same thing.

"Now," began Kagome, clasping her hands together, "The space inside Inuyasha's hula hoop is _his_ space. No one is allowed to come into Inuyasha's space."

The hanyou sighed boredly, "This is stupid..."

"The same goes for you!" said Kagome, pointing to Sesshomaru, "No one is allowed to come in or out of your hula hoop." She turned around and gestured to the stack of seven or eight hula hoops behind her that she had borrowed from her school's gym, "Everyone else will do it with you so you're not embarrassed."

Inuyasha sniffed as Kagome put hula hoops over Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even herself. Embarrassment was a bit of an understatement at this point.

* * *

"Kagome! Sesshomaru's in my space!" cried Inuyasha indignantly.

"I am not! I'm still in my hoop and I'm not even touching yours!" snapped the youkai. Sesshomaru had slowly inched his hula hoop across the ground until it was overlapping with Inuyasha's.

"Well, If I knew _that_ was allowed..." Miroku hooped his ring over Sango's head and held her against his body.

"Get out of my space!" Sango screeched, mortified. Miroku only smiled and took her hand in his own.

"This is _our_ space, my love. See? My hula hoop, plus your hula hoop, equals our hula hoop!"

"Erk!"

Smwuck!

Sango sat across the camp from Miroku, her back turned, as Shippou shook his head.

"Erm... excuse me! Am I interupting something important?" asked a blue clad young man as he came upon the group. Kagome's face lit up.

"Not at all, Houjo-san! We're learning about personal space!"

* * *

Akitouki held the hula hoop up so that he could examine it closer, "And this will..." he searched for the right word, but it never came.

"Just something my Mom did to stop arguments between my brother and I!" stated Kagome cheerfully.

"And I musn't leave?" he asked to make sure he got his story strait. Kagome shook her head, "Well," Akitouki made himself comfortable, "I really don't have anywhere to go, this could be fun!"

"Yes!" added Miroku cheerfully, "It's educational as well!"

Boredom was begining to get to Inuyasha as he looked up to the sky. Before, he could never get how his mortal companions could get entertainment by finding shapes in the clouds, but the situation seemed to call for it. It wasn't long before the hanyou could see what looked like a tree. There went another cloud that looked a lot like the strange metal thing Kagome rode like a horse. The wind began to blow as he saw a rabbit, a sword, a boot, a half-eaten cookie, a castle, Jaken, a rat, and... a wold demon?

"Hey, mutt!" stated Kouga as he leaned over Inuyasha, who instantly got to his feet. He looked at everyone's hula hoop, "What are these? Some kind of ward?"

"Actually--"

"--Yes." replied Inuyasha, "These rings are helping us become stronger!"

Kouga sniffed the loop, "I don't sense any aura of any kind around them."

"Of course you don't," said the boy cooly, "They're so powerful, no demon can detect it!" Inuyasha crossed his arms as a period to his sentence. The Wolf Leader looked to the stack of hula hoops resting on the tree.

"Gimme one of those."

* * *

"And this ring will calm my soul?" asked Kikyo as she ran her hand along the cool plastic. Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Akitouki nodded. What started off as a fight between siblings had turned into a rather amusing collection of people as Kikyo slipped the hula hoop over her head and sat down with the rest of them. Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru snapped to attention.

"This feels like Naraku!" they said in unison, then glared at each other in embarrassment. Before any of the demons could even stand up to throw off their hoops, Kagura walked into the camp. She looked to them with a surprised, yet amused look.

"What is this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Powerful rings!" stated Inuyasha.

"With unsensable barriers," added Sesshomaru.

"To help you power-up!" Kouga said.

"And calm your soul." Kikyo gave what she knew.

"They're very educational!" Miroku beamed.

Kagura looked at everyone sitting peacefully, then to the tree...

There was still one hula hoop left.


End file.
